Roh Bulan
by darkestlake
Summary: Soojung hanya ingin kedua saudaranya saling mencintai dengan tenang tanpa adanya dosa dari Roh Bulan. A kaisoo fanfic with Soojung centric! Republish!


Kyungsoo masih menatap kosong singgasana kerajaan yang seharusnya sudah mulai ia tempati hari ini. Adik perempuannya, Soojung menatapnya dengan pandangan kasihan. Tapi, Soojung sendiri juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Kyungsoo-oppa," panggilnya lembut, "Cepat naiklah ke sana, kita tidak akan bisa memulai upacara pemakaman Ibunda dan juga Jongin jika kau belum juga naik tahta."

Kyungsoo menutup matanya dengan kuat ketika mendengar nama adik bungsunya yang sudah tewas dalam perang ketika mempertahankan wilayah kerajaan mereka. Ibunya yang dibunuh oleh penculik sekutu musuh.

Meski mereka berhasil mengusir musuh dari wilayah kerajaan mereka, bagi Kyungsoo, dunianya sudah hancur.

Sama seperti hancurnya separuh tubuh Jongin ketika tentara meledakkan tempat peperangan mereka untuk mengusir musuh.

Kyungsoo menepis jemari Soojung yang ingin mengelus pundaknya.

"Tidak." Ujarnya, "Sampai kapanpun—sampai kapanpun... tanpa Jongin aku tidak akan pernah mau meneruskan tahta!"

Soojung benar-benar sudah tidak bisa berkata apapun ketika Kyungsoo melangkah cepat meninggalkan aula istana. Ia menatap para tetua istana dan beberapa orang penting kerajaan, tersenyum lemah sebelum membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam.

"Kumohon, tolong maafkanlah kelakuan pangeran. Dia hanya masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang sudah menimpa kami."

.

.

**Roh Bulan** © **darkestlake**

Kyungsoo, Jongin, Soojung, etc

Rating: m for little thriller, uneducated words and a bit mature scene

;; italic adalah doa, atau membatin. Alur campuran sepanjang cerita tanpa peringatan atau tanda, AU, OOC, beware of typo(s)

.

.

Soojung tumbuh sebagai satu-satunya anak perempuan di dalam lingkungan keluarga Kerajaan Bulan. Ibunya pernah berkata bahwa ia hadir karena roh bulan memberikan hadiah atas kelahiran Jongin—yang sudah lahir sepuluh bulan sebelumnya pada saat bulan purnama. Soojung terlahir sebagai pelindung Jongin, ia bukanlah anak sepenuhnya.

Karena itulah, ketika mendapati kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo—sang kakak—hanya mempedulikan Jongin, Soojung tidak keberatan. Ia menyayangi kedua saudaranya. Ia bertugas melindungi mereka berdua.

Karena terlahir sebagai pelindung Jongin, Soojung sedikit banyak bisa merasakan apa yang Jongin rasakan. Soojung mengerti yang dirasakan oleh Jongin, semuanya. Meski Soojung tak pernah membicarakannya kepada siapapun.

Bahkan ketika Jongin jatuh cinta, Soojung juga akan merasakan hal yang sama—meski sedikit samar, namun, lambat laun Soojung juga akan menyukai orang yang telah membuat Jongin jatuh hati.

Seperti yang telah terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu.

.

.

Soojung duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo pagi itu dengan perasaan senang. Kyungsoo yang sedang mengasah belati perak miliknya menatap Soojung penasaran.

"Kau kenapa, Jung?" tanyanya, memilih untuk menyimpan belatinya ketika dirasanya benda tajam yang dihiasi ukiran indah itu sudah cukup tajam. Soojung tersenyum lebar pada Kyungsoo dan menunjukkan sebentuk bekas luka di pergelangan tangannya—bekas luka yang sangat Kyungsoo kenal, sebuah tato.

"Oppa, Ibu bilang sudah saatnya aku ditato. Menurutmu, apa lili jurang ini bagus?" Soojung bertanya balik. Kyungsoo memegang lengan pucat putri bungsu kerajaan itu dan memperhatikan lukisan permanen di kulit putih Soojung dengan teliti.

Sebentuk tato adalah kewajiban bagi setiap putri Kerajaan Bulan ketika usia mereka sudah cukup dewasa—biasanya berupa bunga yang melambangkan kepribadian putri tersebut. Kyungsoo menatap Soojung beberapa saat, jemarinya meniti permukaan yang masih timbul di pergelangan tangan Soojung.

"Kenapa lili jurang?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Soojung mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu. Ibunda memberiku ini, jadi aku menerimanya saja."

Pada saat yang sama, Jongin yang baru tiba dari latihan memanah melihat kakak dan adiknya tengah berduaan—dan Jongin masih melihat Kyungsoo yang menggenggam tangan Soojung.

"Ooi, ooi, sedang apa kalian?" Jongin tanpa basa-basi berjongkok di sebelah Kyungsoo, merebut kasar lengan Soojung dari jemari Kyungsoo—membuat saudaranya yang paling bungsu memekik kecil.

"Yaak! Itu sakit, Jongin!" Soojung tidak berbohong, bekas luka dari prosesi tato itu masih terasa sedikit perih dan panas.

"Benarkah? Biarkan aku memeriksanya lebih dalam."

"Arrgh! Jongin!" Soojung berteriak keras ketika Jongin menekan bekas tatonya. Kyungsoo terpaksa melerai kedua adiknya dan menjauhkan Jongin dari Soojung.

"Oh, tidak bisakah kalian rukun sebentar?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Hyeong, kenapa kau jadi lebih sering membela Soojung? Kau tidak menyayangiku lagi?" Jongin bicara dengan nada kekanakan—Kyungsoo kembali memutar bola matanya dengan tingkah berlebihan Jongin. Soojung menahan rasa perih di lengannya—

—Dan entah kenapa ia merasa terluka dengan perkataan Jongin saat itu.

"Ah, Soojung-ah!" Kyungsoo gagal menahan lengan Soojung ketika gadis dengan rambut kecokelatan itu beranjak cepat meninggalkan ia dan Jongin disana.

"Jongin bodoh. Lihat, kau membuat Soojung menangis." Omel Kyungsoo pelan—Jongin menanggapinya dengan wajah masam. Pada akhirnya juga memilih meninggalkan sosok kakaknya sendirian di pelataran belakang istana tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

"Kenapa selalu Soojung sekarang, huh?" gerutu Jongin pelan—tapi, Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengarnya meski jarak Jongin sudah agak jauh darinya.

Sementara Soojung menangis di kamarnya—beberapa saat kemudian ia bermuka bingung ketika menyadari ia baru saja menangis.

Gadis itu menyeka sisa air mata di pipinya, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Aish, kenapa aku menangis, huh?"

.

.

Soojung tidak tahu saat itu. Gadis itu hanya tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya itu adalah pengaruh dari Jongin—perasaan dari Jongin.

Hanya saja proporsinya berlebihan—Jongin tidak mungkin menangis seperti itu. Seberapapun cemburunya dia.

.

.

Soojung pergi ke perpustakaan istana setelah ia memastikan keadaan Kyungsoo selepas upacara kenaikan tahta yang gagal tadi pagi. Kakak lelakinya itu tengah tidur di kamarnya.

Soojung memasuki perpustakaan yang teramat besar itu. Kerajaan Bulan memiliki banyak sekali buku mengenai pengobatan—dan Soojung entah kenapa sangat tertarik dengan ilmu itu sekarang.

Sebuah ide gila sudah merasuki pikirannya.

"Yang Mulia Putri! Dilarang untuk membaca buku-buku di area paling selatan!" penjaga perpustakaan mencegah Soojung yang terus berjalan kearah selatan—terus memasuki bagian dalam perpustakaan rahasia itu. Matanya berkedip perlahan ketika si penjaga perpustakaan hampir meraih bahunya.

Bulan, bantulah aku...

Soojung menoleh ke belakang ketika si penjaga sudah meraih bahunya. Seluruh pupil matanya memutih dan bersinar dengan begitu silau.

Penjaga berteriak ketika matanya terkena cahaya menyilaukan dari mata Putri Bulan. Tubuhnya bergetar begitu hebat—dan dalam hitungan detik, tubuhnya kaku—seperti dibekukan oleh es.

Soojung menyeret tubuh penjaga tersebut dan menidurkannya di samping rak buku terdekat.

"Maafkan aku, Pak." Ujarnya lirih sebelum bergegas menarik gaunnya dan berjalan lebih cepat.

Ia harus segera mendapatkan buku yang ia inginkan.

Jika roh bulan benar-benar menghadiahkannya atas Jongin, maka, Soojung akan melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuktikan bahwa ia adalah sebuah 'hadiah'. Teruntuk yang utama, Jongin—

—dan juga Kyungsoo.

Ia menyayangi kedua saudara lelakinya, kan? Soojung adalah pelindung mereka.

Meskipun rohnya akan sangat ternoda karena pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk sukarela menebus dosa kedua saudaranya tersebut.

Meskipun ia harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

Roh Bulan, tolong ampuni aku...

.

.

Soojung semakin lama merasa bahwa ia semakin suka berada di dekat Kyungsoo—meskipun Soojung tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tidak terlalu menggubris keadaannya sebagai seorang saudara. Soojung juga tidak mengerti—ia merasakan sesuatu yang begitu berat setiap melihat sosok Jongin di hadapannya.

Soojung tidak mengerti juga, ia selalu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh setiap memandang Jongin bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

Yang Soojung lihat, semuanya berbeda dari dua bulan lalu.

Pada sebuah malam—sehabis melakukan perawatan tatonya, Soojung mendengar sebuah erangan kasar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Soojung berniat mengecek keadaan kakak sulungnya karena wilayah kamar bagi para anak keluarga istana memang terletak menyendiri—berada di sudut istana. Setidaknya ia bisa memastikan keadaan kakaknya sebelum ia memanggilkan tabib—jika Kyungsoo benar sakit seperti dugaannya.

"Mmh..."

Lagi-lagi suara erangan. Soojung pada awalnya ingin langsung masuk saja—tapi, betapa terkejutnya gadis itu ketika mendapati sosok Kyungsoo yang menahan tubuhnya dengan berpegangan pada dinding dan Jongin yang menempeli kakaknya itu dari belakang. Jongin menutup mulut Kyungsoo dengan salah satu tangannya sementara pinggul keduanya sama-sama bergerak.

Astaga.

Soojung baru menyadarinya. Apa yang telah dilihatnya. Seketika otaknya berputar memikirkan semua kejanggalan yang ia rasakan terhadap kedua saudaranya.

"Ahh.. hyeong.." erangan lirih Jongin yang kali ini terdengar. Mata pemuda itu sudah tertutup, sementara Kyungsoo mencengkeram lengan Jongin karena adiknya itu menutup mulutnya hingga ia tidak bisa bersuara sedikitpun. Keadaannya sudah sangat terdesak—Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Soojung masih berdiri disana dengan melihat keadaan yang berhasil mengotori pikiran murninya. Melihat kedua saudaranya melakukan senggama sama sekali bukan hal yang ia inginkan. Menyipitkan matanya sedikit untuk menyadarkan diri saat Soojung melihat kemaluan Kyungsoo menyemburkan sebentuk cairan dengan deras.

Soojung dengan cepat berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo sebelum kedua saudara lelakinya dapat menyadari keberadaannya.

Soojung tidak menyadari bahwa Jongin telah menyadari keberadaannya saat itu.

.

.

Soojung mengangkat kepalanya ketika Jongin menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan kasar lalu menyeretnya menuju ruang suci. Soojung membulatkan matanya dan memberontak dalam genggaman tangan Jongin.

"Lepaskan aku, Jongin!"

Jongin menatapnya datar, lalu melepaskan lengan Soojung. Gadis itu mengaduh pelan merasakan lapisan kulit pucatnya yang begitu nyeri—padahal tadi ia baru saja melakukan perawatan tato dan sekarang Jongin kembali mengobrak-abrik tato yang baru diberi perawatan itu.

Soojung kembali terkejut saat Jongin tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapannya dan terisak begitu saja. Gadis itu panik—pada akhirnya membenahi sedikit gaunnya dan berjongkok untuk mengalihkan tangan Jongin yang menyentuh kaki telanjangnya.

"Jongin!" Soojung memekik kecil ketika Jongin bahkan ingin bersujud. Soojung tidak mengerti kenapa Jongin sampai bisa seperti ini.

"—Jung.." bisik Jongin, "Bisakah kau memintakan ampunan dari roh bulan?"

Soojung menatap Jongin dengan iba. Gadis itu kemudian teringat apa yang baru saja dilihatnya beberapa waktu lalu, "A-ampunan?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Aku sudah mengotori istana ini, Soojung. Aku tidak tahu caranya berhenti... aku tidak bisa berhenti..."

Soojung menggigit bibirnya, ia sangat tahu apa yang saat ini dimaksudkan oleh Jongin. "Kau dan Kyungsoo-oppa kah?"

Jongin mengangguk sekali lagi—isakannya kembali keluar, "Dosaku begitu besar... roh bulan pasti begitu murka pada kami sehingga ia tidak mau memberikan kesempatan bagi kami untuk kembali pada keadaan kami yang semula..." ujarnya, "Kami tidak bisa berhenti melakukannya, Soojung... kami tidak bisa berhenti saling mencintai..."

Kemudian Soojung tiba-tiba ingat dengan pepatah yang sering diucapkan oleh guru menenunnya—Nyonya besar dari bangsawan Kim, Taeyeon—bahwa cinta adalah sesuatu yang harus dihadapi.

—Juga sesuatu yang harus dihindari.

Air mata Soojung mengalir begitu saja begitu batinnya terhubung dengan Jongin. Soojung bisa merasakan sesak itu—rasa tertekan itu—rasa cinta Jongin yang terlampau besar untuk Kyungsoo.

Soojung bisa merasakan keputus-asaan itu. Bagi seorang putri yang wajib mempelajari tentang ilmu pendeta wanita, Soojung mengerti dengan jelas bahwa hubungan sedarah itu merupakan dosa yang sangat besar dalam kepercayaan mereka. Terutama lebih besar lagi ketika pelakunya adalah bangsawan atau keluarga kerajaan.

Roh bulan pasti benar-benar murka jika ini dibiarkan terlalu lama.

"Lakukanlah upacara penyucian dan bersumpahlah, Jongin..." Soojung meminta dengan tangisan yang semakin keras—beruntung saja ini adalah malam yang sangat sepi, "Aku akan membimbingmu... berdoalah semoga roh bulan masih bisa mengampuni dan menghapuskan perasaanmu pada Kyungsoo-oppa dan sebaliknya..."

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, pada akhirnya berdiri dibantu dengan Soojung dan keduanya memasuki ruangan suci.

.

.

Soojung meratapi cerita milik kedua saudaranya. Cinta Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah seperti racun dengan kedok madu. Soojung juga menyadari bahwa ia sesungguhnya sudah melakukan satu kesalahan karena sudah menyuruh Jongin melakukan upacara penyucian secara sepihak.

Kyungsoo masih belum bisa menerimanya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa melepaskan Jongin begitu saja—sementara Jongin sudah bersumpah di hadapan roh bulan bahwa ia akan menghapuskan rasa cintanya.

Soojung yang berada diantara mereka hanya dapat ikut memikirkan dengan hati dan pikiran yang lelah. Ia bukannya tidak dapat merasakan perasaan Jongin yang masih begitu menginginkan Kyungsoo. Ia turut merasakan lelah yang Jongin rasakan.

Jongin tidak menyerah, ia tidak akan menyerah demi kebaikan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo adalah pewaris tahta Kerajaan Bulan, apa kata para tetua dan petinggi istana jika di upacara kenaikan tahta nanti roh bulan menolak keberadaan Kyungsoo? Menolak eksistensi Kyungsoo sebagai penerus pimpinan kerajaan yang dinaungi oleh bulan.

Jongin tidak ingin harga diri dan reputasi kakaknya hancur.

Ratu juga telah mengecam kedua putranya ketika akhirnya ia menyadari hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Soojung tidak tahu darimana ibundanya bisa mengetahui hal tersebut—yang jelas, Soojung tidak pernah memberitahukan rahasia tersebut kepada siapapun. Beruntung saja, Jongin percaya padanya.

"Kau adalah sisi kecil dari roh suci bulan, aku tahu, kau tidak akan pernah mengkhianatiku, Soojung-ah.." Jongin mengatakan semua itu dengan sebuah senyum tulus yang pahit.

Sesaat, Soojung merasa beban pikiran Jongin semakin berat.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah terlihat bersama dengan Jongin lagi semenjak mereka dipisahkan oleh segala alasan konyol buatan Ratu. Kyungsoo diisolasi untuk pendidikannya menuju kenaikan tahta—yang dipercepat. Sementara Jongin menjalani pendidikan kemiliteran dengan ketat.

Soojung masih berada di tempat yang sama; mengamati dan melindungi pergerakan kedua saudaranya.

Terutama ketika mereka tengah menjalani pertemuan rahasia.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya saling bertemu untuk saling bicara dan berkeluh kesah tentang kehidupan mereka yang telah dipisahkan. Jongin lebih sering tertawa dibandingkan Kyungsoo—jika Soojung lihat.

Tapi, keduanya tidak pernah membahas tentang hubungan mereka lagi—kendati Soojung masih tahu persis, seberapa Jongin masih menyukai kakak kandungnya, juga masih seberapa terpukulnya Kyungsoo dengan segala ketidakpercayaan orang-orang terhadapnya dan Jongin sekarang.

Soojung hanya bisa selalu berdoa setiap malam—memohon kepada bulan dalam setiap ibadahnya.

Semoga bulan bisa memberikan kehidupan yang lebih baik untuk kedua kakaknya—serta mengampuni dosa kedua kakaknya. Namun, dalam lubuk hati kecilnya, Soojung juga berdoa, semoga bulan bisa menerima keadaan kedua saudaranya.

Ya, keadaan bagi Jongin dan Kyungsoo untuk saling mengasihi tanpa adanya dosa atas cinta keduanya yang begitu tulus.

.

.

Soojung menarik sebuah buku tebal dari rak yang paling tinggi—gadis itu nekat merobek ujung gaun panjangnya agar ia lebih leluasa untuk naik dan menuruni tangga. Sudah sangat banyak buku yang Soojung ambil dari perpustakaan terlarang, namun, ia masih belum menemukan buku yang ia inginkan.

"Ayolah, medis kuno... medis kuno..." gumamnya sambil membuka dengan gusar buku terakhir yang ia ambil dari rak. Ia meneliti tiap lembar buku dengan tulisan kuno itu dengan tekun dan cepat.

Seketika, mata dengan bingkai bulu lentik itu melebar dengan binar kelegaan. Soojung mengucapkan terima kasih kepada bulan sesaat setelah ia menemukan halaman yang ia inginkan.

Memang inilah buku yang ia cari. Meskipun orang-orang sudah berpikir bahwa isi buku tersebut tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan, Soojung akan mencobanya.

Bagaimana caranya menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati dengan menggunakan tetes roh dari bulan.

Soojung menutup buku itu dan segera menuju ruang suci.

Jika roh bulan benar-benar menghadiahkannya atas Jongin, maka, Soojung akan melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuktikan bahwa ia adalah sebuah 'hadiah'. Teruntuk yang utama, Jongin—

—dan juga Kyungsoo.

Ia menyayangi kedua saudara lelakinya, kan? Soojung ada karena Jongin. Jongin tetap bertahan sampai saat ini karena Kyungsoo.

Meskipun rohnya akan sangat ternoda karena pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk sukarela menebus dosa kedua saudaranya tersebut.

Meskipun ia harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

Roh Bulan, tolong ampuni aku...

Ketika Soojung bertemu dengan salah seorang pengurus mayat Ratu dan juga Jongin, Soojung berteriak padanya.

"Bawa peti mati berisi tubuh Jongin ke ruang suci sekarang juga!"

.

.

Soojung berpikir bahwa selama ini tanah bulan adalah tanah yang sangat damai.

Nyatanya tidak, tanpa alasan jelas yang Soojung ketahui, negaranya diserang oleh salah satu sekutu terbesar mereka, Tanah Merah.

Kerajaan Bulan sangat kacau ketika serangan dadakan pada pagi hari itu terjadi. Soojung sendiri sibuk mencegah Kyungsoo yang masih terisolasi untuk menemui Jongin.

"Oppa, jangan pergi ke sana. Aku mohon!" Soojung nyaris berlutut agar Kyungsoo mau mengurungkan niatnya. Meskipun Soojung sendiri tidak tega mencegah keinginan kakaknya, tapi, ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo celaka jika nekat pergi ke medan perang untuk mencari Jongin.

"Lepaskan aku, Soojung! Bagaimana bisa aku diam saja sementara adikku dan negaraku diluar sana sedang dalam bahaya besar?!" Kyungsoo menggeram. Tangannya menghempaskan lengan Soojung dengan kuat hingga pegangan Soojung pada tangannya terlepas—bahkan gadis itu sedikit terdorong ke belakang. "Bahkan ibuku sendiri sudah diculik musuh! Kau tidak akan mengerti karena kau bukan anak sepenuhnya! Kau hanyalah setetes nyawa yang dijatuhkan roh bulan ke rahim ibuku sebagai benda!"

Soojung merasakan sedikit sakit hati ketika Kyungsoo meneriakinya demikian. Gadis itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya sementara Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah yang teramat bersalah.

"Soo-Soojung, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Aku memang cuma benda. Nyawaku hanyalah sebuah hadiah dan itu tidak begitu berarti dibanding nyawa orang lain." Soojung tersenyum pahit, air matanya menetes sedikit demi sedikit.

Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah menyesal sekali lagi. namun, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Soojung dan berlari keluar menuju peperangan yang berkobar begitu hebat dalam wilayah kerajaan mereka.

Soojung masih mengikuti Kyungsoo dengan langkah kecil yang tertatih menuju peperangan. Wajahnya mendadak berubah kosong. Soojung menatap ke depan ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo menebas tubuh beberapa tentara musuh dengan wajah murka. Tidak—Kyungsoo tidak pernah terlihat semurka itu sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo semakin mendekati posisi Jongin di tengah wilayah perang tersebut—

—Soojung memejamkan matanya perlahan—

—kemudian terdengar ledakan yang sangat keras dari wilayah perang tersebut.

Soojung membuka matanya lagi dengan perlahan ketika ia mendengar teriakan frustasi Kyungsoo yang terdengar begitu pilu—teriakan yang setengahnya berisi tangisan, jeritan.

"BRENGSEEKK!"

Soojung melihat Kyungsoo yang maju dengan membabi buta, menebas tiap kepala tentara—entah itu prajurit musuh ataupun prajurit negaranya sendiri. Soojung menuruni pelataran istana dan berjalan membuntuti Kyungsoo dengan tenang. Kakinya menendangi kecil setiap kepala yang menghalangi jalannya—hasil tebasan Kyungsoo. Gaunnya sudah robek dimana-mana terkena senjata tajam yang berhamburan dan ujung-ujungnya sudah basah oleh darah yang mengalir dari setiap tubuh yang hancur, tidak bernyawa.

"SIALAN! BRENGSEKK!"

Soojung menatap ke depan dan ia melihat Kyungsoo sudah menghabisi nyawa prajurit terakhir yang ada di medan perang. Tentara musuh memilih mundur begitu bom yang ditanam di depan istana diledakkan ketika keadaan sudah sangat mendesak.

Soojung tahu, bahwa Jongin yang menginginkan hal ini.

Kyungsoo menginjak-injak kasar wajah prajurit terakhir yang ia bunuh—Kyungsoo membunuhnya ketika prajurit itu sudah sekarat karena ledakan dan tertawa begitu sadar bahwa kepala itu sudah hancur.

"Sekarang, aku sudah membuatmu hancur seperti yang dialami Jongin." Bisiknya.

Seketika Soojung meneteskan air matanya lagi begitu menyadari seonggok tubuh setengah hancur dengan serpihan tubuh yang berhamburan beberapa meter di depannya adalah tubuh Jongin.

Bulan, kenapa kau begitu kejam menentukan takdir ini...

.

.

Soojung telah selesai menggoreskan garis terakhir yang mengelilingi peti mati Jongin. Ritual yang harus ia lakukan mengharuskannya untuk menggambar simbol lingkaran waktu di sekeliling peti itu.

Soojung menuju ke tengah gambar simbol yang ia goreskan di lantai ruang suci—tempat dimana peti mati Jongin diletakkan. Soojung membuka peti mati itu dan menemukan jasad Jongin yang sudah disusun lebih rapi oleh pengurus—meski Soojung sadar, ada beberapa bagian Jongin yang tak lagi melengkapi tubuh tanpa nyawa tersebut.

Menggigit ibu jarinya hingga berdarah, Soojung melukiskan darahnya pada kepala Jongin untuk menggambarkan simbol yang sama dengan apa yang sudah ia lukiskan di sekitar peti mati saudaranya itu.

"Jika aku benar-benar adalah hadiah roh bulan karena kelahiranmu," ujarnya, "Maka ini adalah fungsi dari hadiah tersebut untukmu—"

"—Terima kasih, karenamu roh bulan memberiku kesempatan untuk hidup. Aku akan mengembalikan seluruh perasaanku pada Kyungsoo-oppa padamu..."

Soojung menutup matanya, kemudian membukanya kembali dengan perlahan.

Simbol yang ia gambar dengan segera bersinar dengan begitu terang.

Bulan, tolong terimalah pengorbananku...

.

.

Awalnya Soojung pikir rasa perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo semenjak Jongin meninggal adalah perasaan yang alami karena ia begitu mengkhawatirkan kakak lelakinya itu.

Tapi, kemudian Soojung sadar bahwa ia tidak memiliki perasaan itu sebelumnya. Kyungsoo terlalu sinis padanya—terlalu sinis terhadap semua orang sejak meninggalnya Jongin dan juga ibunya. Kyungsoo tidak mau melakukan upacara penguburan ibunda dan juga Jongin, serta menolak untuk melakukan upacara kenaikan tahta.

Pada akhirnya, Soojung masih menanggung segala cemoohan para tetua dan petinggi istana atas kelakuan Kyungsoo yang terlalu lama terpukul. Soojung juga meminta agar jasad Ratu dan juga Jongin diawetkan terlebih dulu, sampai Kyungsoo bersedia untuk ikut melakukan penguburan dan memimpin upacara pembakarannya.

Soojung selalu setia menunggu Kyungsoo, selalu tersenyum pada sang kakak sedingin apapun respon pemuda itu. Soojung kemudian menyadari, bahwa ia tidak benar-benar memiliki perasaan yang begitu mendalam terhadap Kyungsoo. Perhatian yang berlebihan. Senyum lembut yang terkadang cukup membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Karena senyum lembutnya kepada Kyungsoo itu adalah milik Jongin.

Semua perhatian Soojung yang lebih dari saudara kepada Kyungsoo adalah milik Jongin.

Soojung-lah yang sekarang mewarisi perasaan Jongin begitu jiwa Jongin sudah pergi. Batinnya sebagai naluri—meskipun ia hanyalah sebuah hadiah—sangat kuat terikat dengan Jongin.

Roh bulan mengikatnya dengan jiwa itu, jiwa Jongin yang juga hidup dalam dirinya.

Meskipun begitu, Soojung sadar. Seperti apapun ia seperti Jongin, ia tidak akan pernah menggeser posisi Jongin untuk Kyungsoo.

Sedikit kekecewaan sempat menghinggapi batinnya, entah karena perasaan Jongin atau perasaan Soojung sendiri.

Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat sosoknya?

Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak pernah memperlakukannya sama seperti Jongin? Bahkan setelah Jongin tiada.

Soojung kembali memejamkan matanya. Peti mati Jongin mulai bergerak sementara tubuh Soojung mulai terangkat.

Jika benar bahwa jiwanya adalah tetesan roh bulan.

Jika benar bahwa ia adalah hadiah yang diperuntukkan.

Jika benar bahwa semua perasaan adalah milik Jongin.

Soojung akan mengembalikan semuanya. Mengembalikan perasaan Jongin, mengembalikan dirinya sebagai hadiah yang telah dibuka, mengembalikan dirinya pada roh bulan—

—meski dalam keadaan menanggung dosa.

Soojung memjamkan matanya.

Bulan, tolong ampuni aku... ambillah kembali jiwaku sebagai penebus dosa kedua saudaraku...

.

.

Kyungsoo berlari cepat menuju ruang suci ketika ia baru saja mendengar pengurus jasad mengatakan bahwa Soojung tengah berada di ruang suci dan meminta peti mati Jongin untuk diantarkan pula ke sana.

Keringat dingin Kyungsoo mengalir. Soojung tidak berniat untuk mengorbankan diri, bukan?

Meskipun Kyungsoo tidak terlalu mempedulikan Soojung, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan saudarinya melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke mulut neraka.

Soojung adalah jelmaan roh suci. Roh bulan telah meneteskan nyawa itu langsung ke dalam rahim ibunya.

Kyungsoo merasa begitu bersalah dengan ucapannya beberapa waktu lalu terhadap Soojung.

Tapi, terlambat.

Ketika Kyungsoo telah sampai di ruang suci, ia sudah melihat Jongin—dengan kain yang beberapa hari lalu Kyungsoo ingat adalah kain yang telah menutupi jasadnya—menggendong tubuh Soojung yang terkulai dengan kulitnya yang semakin pucat dan bibir yang membiru.

"Soojung bodoh." Kyungsoo dapat mendengar bisikan Jongin yang sarat dengan penyesalan.

"Padahal aku sudah mendengar jeritan dari neraka—

—tapi, tiba-tiba jiwaku kembali ditarik dan ketika aku sadar aku sudah berada disini.."

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, "Astaga..."

Matanya berair ketika melihat senyum kecil terpatri di wajah Soojung. Kyungsoo membelai wajah saudarinya itu dan membasahi wajah Soojung dengan air matanya.

"Roh bulan seharusnya tidak akan menghukummu, Soojung-ah... kau adalah roh suci... roh bulan pasti akan mengampunimu..."

Kali ini, ada satu doa dari Kyungsoo sebagai balasan dari semua doa yang telah Soojung panjatkan untuk kedua saudaranya.

Dan kemudian, roh bulan mengabulkan doa itu.

.

.

Semoga kau tenang di alam baka, Soojung...

Terima kasih...

Soojung dapat mendengar suara kedua saudaranya. Tersenyum kecil dalam ruangan gelap dan hampa tempat ia berada saat ini.

Ia kembali menjadi bagian dari roh bulan, Soojung tidak dilemparkan ke neraka karena bagaimanapun, ia hanyalah sebuah pinjaman—jika ia bersumpah untuk mengembalikan dirinya pada bulan. Soojung pun membalas doa mereka.

Semoga kalian dapat berbahagia tanpa dosa yang terus membayangi seperti dahulu... roh bulan memberkati kalian...

.

.

Roh Bulan; **end**

.

.

**A/N:** entah ini fic kaisoo atau malah soojung centric. Fic karangan dari inspirasi ketika tidur, lalu memimpikan Soojung adalah saudara kembar Kai. Dipublish pertama pada kamis, 13-02-2014. Republish 17-01-2015

**darkestlake,**


End file.
